Dirty Mouth
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Atsuya era un gran goleador pero tenía un mal problema aparte de su arrogancia y terquedad, Shiro tenía que hacer algo al respecto... One shot AU, ambientado después del primer arco de Inazuma Eleven


**Esta historia es un AU, es decir, ¿Qué pasaría si Atsuya estuviera vivo?**

**El institito Alien no existe pero sería un equipo más del montón pero de los más fuertes**

**Sería un amistoso entre Raimon y Hakuren**

**Que disfruten de este one shot, Yuzu y fuera**

.

.

.

Era el partido amistoso entre Raimon contra el Hakuren, uno de los equipos más fuertes de Hokkaido. El partido se disputaba en las canchas del colegio del extremo norte de Japón, exactamente ya cerca del área estaba un joven pelirrojo tirando a naranja de greñas paradas y bufanda blanca sobre el cuello aparte de tener la mirada de una fiera enojada con esos ojos grises tirando a verdes oscuros.

Era Atsuya Fubuki, atacante como goleador del equipo norteño, como siempre siendo un lobo solitario, estando solo él y solo él al ataque que no necesitaba de nadie, esa actitud era de las quejas principales de su equipo hacia su capitán Shiro, defensa el cual ya tenía una facepalm pues no era la primera vez que su hermano gemelo actuase de esa forma.

Yendo al punto, finalmente el goleador de hielo estaba en el área mientras Endo, el portero del conjunto de Inazuma estaba preparado para parar su ataque. El joven peliplata dada unos cuantos toques al balón y de esa forma empezó a cubrir el esferico de hielo. Luego saltó, giró en el aire, y cuando el balón estaba cubierto totalmente de hielo, chutó.

-¡Prepárate, maldito cerebro de mierda! ¡Eterna ventisca!

Endou mientras tanto decidió hacer su Mano Demoniaca para detener el poderoso tiro y en menos de nada detuvo el chute aunque tenía cristales de hielo de su guante. El joven portero tenía el balón entre sus manos mientras mantenía esa mirada sonriente y llena de optimismo, de hecho al portero siempre se le caracterizó de esa manera (Aunque eso lo hace quedar como un retrasado mental).

-Vaya, sin duda es un buen disparo, pero…- La sonrisa se le borró a una de bastante preocupación en el guardameta

-¿Qué pasa…?- Preguntó el pelirrojo goleador con una ceja alzada como si le estuviesen jugando una broma o algo por el estilo

-Es solo que, esto es un partido amistoso y…- Se rascó la cabeza- Así que te agradecería que fueras tan amable de no insultar durante el partido – Una vez más sonrió a lo grande y alzó el pulgar en señal de apoyo y respeto

-¿Me estás jodiendo?- Preguntó Atsuya con una mirada algo despectiva, no era un secreto que el goleador de Hakuren era un completo terco

-Bueno… Supongo que es una cosa rara de pedir de mi parte- Ya los demás del Raimon incluyendo a Gouenji se daban una facepalm al escuchar las palabras de Endo- Olvida lo que te dicho y sigamos con el partido

Craso error, si ese tipo continuaría con su lenguaje ofensivo entonces a la mierda el partido.

-Voy a volver a la mitad de la cancha y comenzaré mi ataque, ¿De acuerdo?

-Bueno…

.

.

.

TRES DORITOS DESPUÉS

Atsuya una vez más tenía el esférico a su poder mientras apuntaba a la portería, Kazemaru y Kabeyama en menos de nada fueron engañados de manera violenta hasta tramposa por parte del goleador y en menos de nada el pelirrojo nuevamente emplearía su técnica de chute.

-¡Es hora de irte al infierno, subnormal! ¡Eterna ventisca!

Nuevamente el pelirrojo chutó de nuevo pero de pronto una voz conocida hizo que el balón fuera lanzado fuera del campo, era Shiro su hermano gemelo y el mayor, el que se preocupaba por él y el que le daba lecciones para enderezar su manera de ser aunque para Atsuya esa apariencia de niño bonito y bondadoso, aquel chico perfecto de buenas notas, el que hacía mejores cosas que él, era fachada para atraer chicas y aparte a su criterio era el típico idiota calenturiento que se la metía a todas. Siempre el pobre Atsuya era el Pollito y viviendo a la sombra de su estúpido hermano.

-¿Qué quieres estúpido?

-¿No crees que estás llegando lejos?

-¡¿Llegando lejos?!- Comenzó a gritarle lleno de ira- ¡Esto es una batalla a muerte! ¡Puedo donde insultar a quién quiera, donde quiera y como yo quiera!

-Bueno, lo siento, pequeño hermanito- Se cruzó de brazos denotando una mirada molesta- Sabes muy bien que Hakuren es una escuela cristiana, ¡Así que nada de infiernos!

-¡A la mierda la escuela!- Explotó el joven goleador

-Ajam…- La conversación fue cortada y al voltear notaron que era nada más ni menos que Gouenji, el goleador del fuego y uno de los más populares de Raimon, el joven como siempre estaba con su cara llena de seriedad

-Shiro, te llamas, ¿No?

-Así es…- Respondió el mencionado acercándose al peliparado

-Dime, tu hermano es de así de…- Estuvo un rato pues al frente de él ya estaba un Atsuya con una cara de querer asesinar a alguien- ¿Muy mal hablado?

-Pues no lo sé ni me interesa, desde que eramos niños siempre es así

-¿Acaso perdieron a sus padres en una avalancha?

-No, en realidad ellos están trabajando fuera de la ciudad por negocios, de hecho Hakuren aparte de ser un colegio es un asilo residencial, así que no hay problema- Suspiró- El problema con Atsuya es que es fan de Steve Hyuga, de hecho nos gustaba ver SuperCampeones y bueno nos peleábamos para ver quién era mejor si Oliver o Steve, si el Niupi o el Francocanadiense, si Gokú o Vegeta, si Shinku o Suigintou, si Naruto o Sasuke, si Terry o Albert, y bueno desde entonces él se comporta de manera.

-Ya veo, el típico chico que cree que el fútbol es una guerra y que todo es ataque, lo entiendo

El joven de manera fría se volteó y ordenó al árbitro un tiempo fuera haciendo que Shiro y Atsuya lo miraran algo sorprendidos y de nuevo el serio goleador de fuego encaró a los gemelos

-Lo siento Shiro, no podremos continuar con el partido hasta que tu hermano limpie su lenguaje

El goleador de Raimon se retiró junto con los demás chicos menos Endo que estaba con una mirada medio perdida como si hubiese perdido a alguien en su vida mientras Shiro miraba de manera fulminante hacia su hermano gemelo y menor

-Nos estás haciendo mal mí y a todos, ¿Sabes?

El pelirrojo miró hacia otro lado mientras el pobre peliplata suspiró larga y pesadamente, una vez más tenía que tratar por enésima vez la actitud de su hermano gemelo.

-¿Qué te parece esto Atsuya? Todo lo que tienes que decir es "¡Preparate! Y luego dices el nombre de un animal o algo que se te ocurra, pero que no sea grosero, eso debe ser muy fácil para ti, al menos para este partido, ¿De acuerdo?

El pelirrojo miraba a reojo, en ocasiones se tragaba su orgullo de cañonero y decidía hacer caso a las palabras de su hermano mayor, ni modo tenía que hacer caso a ese idiota.

-De acuerdo…- Fue la simple respuesta del goleador

-Y una cosa más…

-Partido amistoso, ya lo sé…- Cortó el menor mientras el peliplata sonrió leve y decidió reunirse junto con varios chicos de Raimon y luego de casi dos minutos el encuentro se reanudó con la patada inicial del conjunto de Hokkaido.

Nuevamente Atsuya estaba teniendo el control ahora dando y recibiendo pases, el joven pelirrojo nuevamente estaba con el esférico a su control y por enésima vez estaba preparado para usar su técnica insignia.

-¡Prepárate maldito negro! ¡Eterna…!

De pronto todos los jugadores de los equipos pararon lo que hacían y en menos de nada se dispusieron a irse con algo de temor en sus rostros o quizás algo molestos, solo los hermanos Fubuki quedaron en el campo mientras de pronto estaban un grupo de personas de color que estaban viendo el partido.

¡Momento! ¿Qué hacían personas afrodescendientes aquí? Se suponía que era un simple encuentro amistoso donde casi nadie veía o solo un poco de casuales pero... ¿Acaso eran capaces de detectar a alguien contra su gente y cultura a kilometros a la redonda?

Yendo al grano... Fue un craso error, lo que hizo Atsuya fue polémico y aparte controversial (Aunque en mi humilde opinión demasiado arbitrario solo por una palabra "Ofensiva"), hizo un comentario racista, el joven tuvo que tragarse el orgullo para evitarse la vergüenza y no tener más problemas de lo que tenía mientras Shiro estaba con un facepalm.

Y fue así como Atsuya no tuvo aparición en la serie, aunque quizás se le mencionó en los flashbacks o cameos pero… De alguna forma se las ingenió para poder sobresalir, y que mejor idea que poseer al idiota de su hermano mayor, y todo gracias a Naruto, serie de la cual se aprendió uno que otro buen jutsu.


End file.
